


Project ABO: Danganronpa Edition

by Fictional_Dork1211



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Breeding, Eventual Smut, Multi, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Dork1211/pseuds/Fictional_Dork1211
Summary: Basically my original story, Project ABO, but in the Danganronpa universe. I haven't seen a lot of ABO stories with the DR series so why not write one?
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Enoshima Junko/Shirogane Tsumugi, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, K1-B0/Momota Kaito, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Project ABO: Danganronpa Edition

Hello! You've probably seen this story title before, as that was my My Hero Acadamia version of this story. I'll be writing different versions of this story with different fandoms, but they won't all be the same. They'll all be different and interesting in their own ways with the same world dynamics. If you'd like to see my original work of Project ABO, please go read that to find the world dynamics so you understand this world more

Please enjoy, Project ABO: Danganronpa Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for supporting my original work, Project ABO. If you have any other suggestions for universes to write Project ABO in, leave it in the comments!


End file.
